Being without eyes doesn't mean you can't see true love
by FemaleCapricornious
Summary: It's a true love, still sailin' ship, with Eyeless Jack & Safire. They fall in love yet Slender nor The Forest Queen is not happy with it. It's a musical
1. When Eyeless Meets Cat

"_Eyeless Jack X Safire"_

"When Eyeless meets Cat"

A young girl roams the forest, hoping to find food. There hasn't been much animals to kill & she was getting despite. This young girl has long black hair that extended past her feet, she has gray skin & horns the curved in a circular way, they stopped at her lower back. She wore a shirt made of animal skins that showed her stomach, a short skirt went along with this. The girl had hot pink eyes that went well with the feral look in them.

Still looking for food, she comes to the end of the forest to find a small old house. She sneaks through the back that lend her to the kitchen. She jumps on the counter, knocking over a empty glass jar. The glass hit the floor making a loud crash & pieces go everywhere, yet the girl seemed unfazed.

The 15 year old serial killer who lived there heard the crash & went to see what was going on, leaving his mask behind. The boy wore a black hooded jacket & blue jeans, he had gray skin a little darker then the girl's & had short brown hair.

Despite being without eyes, he could see the girl digging through the cabinet, dragging out all the plates & cups.

The boy walked in, he was puzzled yet couldn't pull himself to stop her or say anything. The girl cleaned out the cabinet & tried to jump in, but it only broke under her. She lost her balance & fell on the glass covered floor.

The boy stood there with his hands covering his mouth in shock. He quickly ran to the girl & knelt down next to her on both knees, he was panicking thinking she was dead. Without hesitation, he put his ear to her chest & sighed with relief when her heard her heart beat.

He moved his head back up, he lifted her up like a groom would pick up his bride. He took her to his room & lied her on his bed, making sure she was on her side. The boy climbed on the bed to start picking the glass pieces out of the girl's body. After that he wrapped her arms & torso in bandages.

He sighed looking down at her, he got off the bed & left the room to let her sleep.

Wait I forgot something... The boy is Eyeless Jack & the girl is Safire.

It took two long days before Safire woke up. Her pink eyes opened before she sat up. She looked around, frantically. _Where I am? What's going? _Some many questions were running through her head.

"Hi" Safire heard a deep boyish voice say. She looked to her right & saw Jack who was smiling at her. Jack must have put his mask back on during the two days he waited. Safire couldn't say anything to the boy, it's not that she was speechless, she didn't know how to talk.

Jack tried his hardest to think of something to say, his mind was like a word find & the words to find was the right ones to say. He then noticed the crack on Safire's horn.

"Oh damn, I'm thorry. I didn't thee the...um...let me thee. I think I can fix it." Jack approached her & she backed away, hissing.

"No, it'th okay. I won't hurt you, I promithe" Jack practically begged her. Still Safire would not let him help her.

Jack got close to her & she tried to run away but he grab her horn before she could get to far.

The touch of Jack's hand on her curved horn made Safire stop in her tracks. Light pink showed up on her cheek & it stood out like Parmesan cheese on burned bread.

Jack examined the crack. He soon realized he didn't know anything about fixing horns.

"I-I'm thorry I can't fix your horn" Jack said, letting her go. Safire stood their motionless for awhile.

"Mithh?" Jack poked Safire's side, making her snap out of her daze. Safire ran off when she noticed Jack didn't have her horn anymore.

"HEY WAIT!" Jack yelled. Her went after her.

Safire climbed up a tall tree & lied on the third large branch which was about 10 feet from the ground. Jack looked at Safire & she looked back.

"Mithh! Your gonna get hurt!" Jack yelled. "Pleathe come down"

Safire got up & got onto a second tree, going deeper into the forest. Jack started carefully climbing the tree but soon fell.

"Owww..." Jack whined. He looked up & notice Safire was nowhere in sight. He stood up & went back in his home. Safire wasn't as deep in the forest as it seemed, she was actually hiding behind some trees, sitting on the branches. She watched Jack as he went in his home, she didn't know why but she can feel a new feeling other then defensive like everyone else she met. But what is it?

The next few days Safire didn't return to Jack's house.

Safire stood in her home confessing her feelings. Does the boy with the blue mask like her?. She turned on a stereo she found months ago, hoping the music will take her mind off the stress. Sally's song sung by Amy Lee was playing. Safire knew how she felt & started to mouth with the song.

Safire walked to the tree that her house was built around & painted a picture of her & Jack with a heart above them. She sung was she drew.

_I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand._

_& though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is around the bend & does he notice my feelings for him_

_& will he see how much he means to me, I think it's not to be._

She looked down, hand on the tree. As she continued, her mind was only on him.

She walks away from the painting.

_What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?_

_& though I'd like to join the crowd is in their enthusiastic cloud._

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_& will we ever end up together?_

She continued, believing he was next to her. But soon her believes faded. The song was soon to come to an end.

She walked back to the drawing

_& will we ever end up together?_

_No I think not._

At the end of the sentence she rips off the bark off the tree the drawing lied on, ripping off half of the heart & the Jack painting leaving her picture alone with a broken heart.

_It's never to become. For I am not_

She paints a frown on the face of her picture.

_The one._

Safire sits on the floor of her home & sighs. She turns off the stereo & gets into bed. She planned to go back tomorrow.


	2. Love is a Mystery

Chapter 2

"Love is a Mystery"

Safire was nearly dying of hunger when she reached Jack's house, screw finding out if he loved her she needed to eat. She scratched on the door after finding out the door was locked. No one came. Safire frowned & continued to scratch the door. Soon Jack answered to door, he seemed tired. Hair was messed up & mask was off, he probably was asleep. His eye sockets widened, seeing Safire had returned.

"W-what ith it?" Jack asked. Safire didn't answer, not understanding him.

"Would you like to come in?" Jack asked, moving to let her in the house. Safire slowly went inside & sniffed around.

"What'th wrong?" Jack asked. He noticed how thin she was & understood. "Oh your hungry, aren't you?" Jack smiled & went in the kitchen & made Safire some food.

"Here ith thith what you want?" Jack asked handing the plate to her. Safire took the plate & sniffed the food. It was some cooked chicken. Jack left to the bathroom while Safire sat down wandering _**What is this?**_

Safire jumped when she heard a high pitched creak followed by a running shower. She just blow it off & started to eat the chicken. She looked around the house, it was...decent. It looked like your average everyday home, living room with light, a couch & a few chairs, kitchen with a table & some chairs, a few bathrooms & bedrooms. Though it had little blood that stained the walls & floors, which was the only thing that was different then regular homes. Safire started to explore the living room when she finished the chicken. She looked at the television with curiosity, feeling the screen & buttons. She clicked the power button & the TV slowly turned on with a, quiet high pitched whine. The TV showed nothing but static, to Safire this was as interesting as light bugs to a porch light during the night.

In the the bathroom, Jack was in taking a shower. He stood there with his arms crossed, looking down at his feet, letting the warm water rain over him. The water the ran past his face become tinted black by the stuff in his eye sockets. It was clear he was deep in thought, he was nervous due to the fact a pretty girl was in his front room right now.

He turned the water off & picked up the towel from the railing. He wrapped it around his waist as he got out of the shower. He went to the sink & looked in the mirror, he sighed. A familiar tune played in his head.

(Tried my hardest to make this song fit the story, don't hate)

_Chillin' in my own home, doin' my own thing._

_Then I saw you throwin' plates, girl_

Jack didn't sound like he was singing but he was.

He the started to get a little more into it.

_Hey, what did I do wrong? When you ran off_

_I didn't get your name, girl._

He smiled as he got dressed.

_Tell me where you're from, what you do, what you like._

_Like me pick your brain, girl._

_& tell you me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame, girl._

He continued the song having fun with. He left the bathroom & danced like he was Justin Timberlake himself.

_I can't wait to fall in loooove with you~_

_You can't fall in love with me~_

He leaned against the wall, his mind only on Safire. He was in love.

He had put on a loose shirt & some pants. He patted his shirt over his heart in rhythm of his heartbeat.

_This just can't be summer loooove, you'll see._

_This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E._

He continued to dance, happily. Using his feet a lot.

…_..._

_Summer's over for the both of us, but that doesn't mean we should give up on us._

_You're the one that I've been thinking of & I knew the day I met you, you'd be the one._

He felt happy & confident. At the end of his singing he pulled his mask down. He leaned his back against the wall, he could see Safire sitting in front of the TV, completely amazed by the colors. He whistled to get her attention, which worked. Safire looked at him, a big smile on her face. Jack walked over to her & sat next to her.

"H-h-hi" Jack stuttered. Safire just looked at him, this made Jack nerves come back.

"I'm Jack. Well Eyelethhh Jack, they call me. But I guethh you can tell already, huh?" Jack said with a chuckle. Safire didn't totally understand him, she just smiled at him. Blush made it's way on Jack's face under his mask as he looked at Safire, he then looked away.

"Uhhhh..." The confidence Jack had, had already vanished. Slowly Safire looked back at the TV, watching a rerun of _Family Guy_. Jack started to feel uncomfortable & went outside.

Safire was puzzled. She went outside with him. Jack was standing near the porch railing, leaning on it. Safire looked at him & smiled. Jack just sighed, feeling embarrassed.

Safire frowned & sat on the porch, her legs hanging off the side. Jack sat on the porch a few feet away from her, he took off his mask & put his face in his hands.


End file.
